All In The Cards
by Dark Hilde
Summary: YuGiOh/GW, Yaoi JkxSk, MixJk, 2x1, 4x3. BattleCity, Marik's out to get Jou but not just to get to Yami's powers. He likes him. In a nasty kinda way. GW cast entered BC Duels, Bakura's after Mokuba's body & Mil Items. My 1st YGO fic, R+R please!
1. All in the Cards 1 Enter Battle City

    

* * *

Title: 'All in the Cards' (1/?) ch 1 'Enter Battle City'

     By: Dark Hilde, gundam_deathscythe_hilde@yahoo.com 

     dark_hilde@yahoo.com

     Written: April 1, 2003.

     Has not been Betaed, please excuse any mistakes.

     FicCatagory: Yaoi, GW/YuGiOh fusion/X-over thingy.

     Pairings: GW: 2x1+2, 4x3, 5+M. 

     (I am making this up as I go, they may be due to change...)

     YGO: Main: JouxSeto, Seto+YamiY, YamiY+YugiM, MarikxJou, 

     Secondary: (Otogi(Duke)+Jou, Anzu+YamiY, Mai+Jou, BakuraY+Mokuba, Honda+Shizuka.)

     (These are based on what I viewed in the series, Yaoi implications were screaming to be written and expanded upon!

     Relational Pairing Key: '+'=is as in 'likes/interested in', 'x'=is as in 'loves/lusts after')

     Warnings: Major YAOI, mild het. content.

     The focus character switches per chapter and/or scene.

     Limey Yaoi stuff later, maybe some lemon if I get inspiration and ppl want it.

     There's gonna be a token-broken-friendship-rant too, by popular request.

     I will be using YGO Jap. character names when I know them.

     If there's humor then there's humor. I have been on my dark side lately. Don't worry, I won't kill anyone.

     Spoilers for YGO- Battle City maybe, and anything after English ep12 or ep112j of YGO. 

     *Most of which I haven't seen...*

     for GW- If there are spoilers then you have probably already seen them on the DHML... 

     Timeline: Alternate Universe definitly... 

     It's focused more on Yugioh, in Japan and in that time, but in a world with colonies...

     Urhm... YGO-Battle City- English version, right after Jou duels Mako. 

     and GW- after the series and EW. Meiran is alive... there was a second Shenlong/Nataku type Gundam.

     Theme: Duo gets a new obsession in the peacetime after the battles, dragging everyone along for the ride... they are still kids afterall... Dark things happening in the Yugioh Universe. Marik's got evil plans, Bakura wants the Millenial items, and Yugi's friends are in trouble! Based mostly on the Japanese version with my own interpretations of what YGO SHOULD be like, not what dubbing did to it. *eew*

     Archive? Ask first.

     Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Yugioh, some rich people do, do I look rich? No.

     I only got several GW mangas and model kits.

     ( I spent all of my spare money today on Yugioh cards for this damn fic's Dueling system as references. 

     I got yelled at by a pissy cashier, who said you have to be over 18 to buy the cards at the cigarette counter, then got pissed when I lost my ID. 

     Got sweet revenge when she found out I was 19, the b*tch. 'Call the manager' now will you. :p~~! Do I look that young? Enter dark angsty mood. -end rant.)

     Now that you've lived through the required fields... (Here's where my Muse usually takes a hike, heh. *yanks on his leash* Got that covered!)

     Disclaimer/header will be shorter next time, sorry. 

     *******

     All in the Cards 1/?

     -Enter Battle City

     The day before...

     "I hate to say this but I think we're lost." Meiran said while wiping some dirt off her white pants. She'd been sitting on the curb as the boys had been huddled on the sidewalk, bent over the now torn map of Domino City. She could have sworn to Nataku that they had passed by this same building three times already. The graffitti covering the walls seemed to prove that theory. There's only so many times you can see the same gang marks and not know you're walking in circles. The five boys ignored her coment and decided to keep walking. She sighed then crossed her arms over her breasts as if she were cold, though her jean jacket was kind of warm in the sun. She stood to continue walking quickly behind Trowa, who was still holding the map. He'd been navigating them for the past half of an hour and in her observations, he had gotten them to nowhere fast.

     "We should be on fifth..." Trowa said, turning the map to the side somewhat as he looked ahead at a green sign and then at the paper once more. "But the street signs say we're on seventeenth...We'll just double back again, right?" He stuck his free hand in his jeans pocket, glancing up from the map to Quatre's hovering face. Quatre nodded and took the map from his taller boyfriend, looking at it as if it held the key to the creation of the universe, something that, in Meiran's opinion, made him look like a little kid. At least the young blond still had that ability, while the rest of the boys seemed to be too old, with tired eyes. His aqua blue eyes were bright today and he had a slight skip in his step as he exclaimed that they were almost there. Well, of all times to go gaga over a silly little competition. That is, if they could ever FIND the registration desk...

     Honestly, Meiran wanted nothing to do with it, but her husband was going, and he said she would enjoy it. 'Call it a little sight-seeing vacation' Wufei had said, 'You can Duel without killing people. Besides, I am certain the city is good for other recreation activities, what about the carnival?' He'd even bought her a damn deck of Dueling cards. They all had one, now that Duo had them visit the card shop when they stopped to switch planes in Hong Kong on their way to' Domino', Japan. Meiran knew that Duo's cards had something to do with Graveyards and Magic, Heero's with light, dark and elemental monsters, but Trowa and Quatre didn't tell her what theirs was all about. Apparantly they intended to duel her too.

     She knew damn well what hers was, as she'd glanced at it once or twice. Something about Fairies. Of all things, Chang had chosen for her a deck of puny little fairies! He had focused his card deck on DRAGONS. That was more her style. She finally reasoned that once she met up with a duelist or two, she'd trade off her patheticly girly weakling cards for some with power, style and kick-ass magical abilites. Scales and sharp teeth were a plus, too. Then she'd show him who the fairy was...

     As she was tagging along, she decided she'd had enough of letting the boys lead the way. She started to look for assistance, but most of the people around were business men heading off to work in a hurry, probably too busy to stop for a little chat. Five minutes and a lot of walking later, Meiran had finally stopped to ask a woman with a plastic grocerybag for directions.

     The guys seemed a little surprised to find that the only girl in their little group had vanished somehow. They realized this about fifteen minutes after the fact, unfortunately. You'd think that they would pay more attention, all having been Gundam Pilots, trained in battle to notice their surroundings; however, it was peacetime, and she could hold her own as she had proven several times during the war, so they didn't really worry about her much. She was just another pilot to them, just one of the guys, only female. Besides, Duo had his headphones on loudly blasting some Jrock songs, Heero was leading the group with Quatre making observations, map in hand, pointing out street signs and deciding on a plan of action, while Trowa was quietly talking with Wufei about their strategies to beat Duo in the card game the braided baka had gotten them all obsessed with. They'd turned to ask Meiran what her strategy would be and that's when the mild panic set in. 

     To say the least, Wufei was pissed. How could she have ditched them like that? Silly women, in his opinion, should learn better than to run off without saying a thing! How did he ever get stuck with a girl like HER? But now that she was gone... well, he did sort of regret thinking that way. He supposed he should chalk it up to not knowing what you had until it suddenly disappeared right from under your nose. Fists clenched, he glared at the passing cumulous clouds and yelled, "Baka ONNA!" 

     Directions in hand, Meiran followed the inevitable sound of her husband's angry voice as it echoes off the skyscrapers.People were staring in the direction of his voice as well. She found him nearly a few blocks away. He was silently fuming as she strutted up the street to greet him, then waved the instructions in his face, and smiled sweetly. "Miss me, honey?" 

     Wufei lowered his head and mumbled, "Hai, baka..." 

     Meiran smiled and noded to Trowa. "We've been walking in circles because our map is outdated. This is a mini-map I was given of the surrounding area. Domino City went through some rennovations lately. There's the way we're supposed to be going written out here, see, the Kaiba Corp building. We'll find the registration center about five blocks that-a-way." She pointed it out to them and took Wufei's hand. He opened his mouth to scold her for wandering off, but Duo spoke up.

     "Where'd you get a map like that?" Duo asked, headphones in hand, unconsciously shouting a bit from having had his music on too loud for much too long.

     "A little birdie drew it on a napkin for me." She laughed and started walking toward the crosswalk, tugging her dark haired boy-toy along behind her. He grumbled about something that they couldn't hear and waved for the others to follow. They waited in line when they arrived at the center, though it didn't take long. Apparantly everyone there had dueled before and had been entered into a computer registration system. 

     The nerdy looking man at the counter called them up and adjusted his glasses. He frowned when he didn't find them in the computer's logs. There had been the token problem in registration, it seemed that not everyone who wanted to enter got to have a dueling disc, but compliments of the Yui Deathglare™ and another semi-shitfaced Kaiba employee, they headed out ot the city, guidebooks and dueling machines in hand. They had decided to buy the books at the registration center, which was well equipped for visitors from out of country. Apparantly a lot of foreigners were attending the duelist's competition that Kaiba had so recently thrown together.

     After they were all registered and outfitted with their strange looking dueling machines, they were set to hit the town, or so they thought. The actual tournament didn't take place until the next day, of course, the man at the counter had explained. Oh, yeah, and they had to have rare cards to participate. Now they tell them! The man showed them which in their decks were rare cards, by the holographic and foil prints. Luckily, they each had one, but that meant they only had one real card each to keep them in the tournament. He was a bit surprised to see that Wufei owned a secret rare card, a Serpent Night Dragon. Meiran glared at her husband's card as he slipped it back into his deck after showing them the holographic picture. She wanted that card, damnit! A secret rare Dragon card was just perfect for her soon to be 'Dragons of Destruction' deck! (She'd been musing over that name for half a block on the way there. She decided to call what she had now a 'Petite fairy's pom-pom deck' Not suitable at all, in her own opinion.) She assumed that she would just have to duel him for it, or sweet talk him into handing it over.

     Duo had had a little trouble with his machine. He didn't know what to do with the cards, and the instructions were all in Kanjis that were just too difficult for the American to read, as he had never really learned them all. Of course he knew the basic katakanas, hiraganas and kanjis, but he'd learned them all in four months, along with German, French, Italian, more studies in English, a little Arabic, a bit of Indian and some Mandarin. To say little of it, he'd crammed quite a bit of language studies in with physics, calculus and the like, due to G's insistance that he'd be travelling and not everyone knew the basic universal language. He just didn't know THAT much of each of them and reading it was harder than speaking and hearing it. Heero helped him out and showed him to place the deck in the center slot, where to put the magic and trap cards, and which row was designated for monster cards. It made sense to the braided boy then, as it looked just like a playing field, but curved a bit and with slots for the cards to slide into. He just hoped that it didn't decide to eat his rare card and spit it out as a mangled mess...

     The machines seemed lightweight, which they all found quite odd, as you wore the bulky Dueling machines on your left arm and placed your cards in little slots that scan them then create holographic projections of the content of the card during a duel. The man at the counter had warned them that they do have some form of mass, but he wasn't allowed to explain it as it was Kaiba Corp's technology. In other words, "It would hurt if the fifty foot dragon decided to chomp you for dinner..." At this revelation, Duo laughed and slapped Wufei on the back, saying something about getting a Dragon Capture Jar and lots of ketchup. Wufei wasn't really listening. Meiran smiled at Duo's enthusiasm and resolved to get the biggest dragons she could get her hands on. It might actually be fun to duel Duo in that way.

     "Well, that's taken care of, are you happy now Duo?" Quatre asked him after they had begun to walk back to their hotel. Duo shook his head, "No, we haven't even started yet. I wanna win some rare cards and beat this Kaiba guy. Did you know he has three rare Dragon cards?" At that comment, Wufei looked up with a curious epression. "What? You didn't know? They're Blue Eyes White Dragons, and they're major league kick-ass."

     "It's just a card, Duo. Calm down." Heero said as Duo waved his arms around, miming the size of the massive dragons so that Wufei could see. Heero grabbed his friend's arms and pulled them down against his sides so that he'd hold still a moment. Duo had been really excited, and seemed to have reverted to a little kid again. Such occurences were rare, as he wasn't the stereotypical 'hyper' American that people often mistake him for at first glance. Though the guy could confuse you pretty good when he was in a happy mood. Duo smiled at Heero as he was released to keep walking down the street.

     "But there's only FOUR of them in all of Duel Monsters! But it's a big thing around here, especially if you're into the game. Did you know it's based on some Egyptian thing? Then this famous guy brought it to the rest of the world as a card game, well, that's what made him famous really. They dueled with it in the past, you know, how they invented gaming? Well, they did. They played the game with stone slabs or something, and the winner got some awesome magic powers..." Meiran touched Duo on the shoulder. He was bouncing as he walked along much like a kid, but he had the most serious expression on his face. She thought he really believed it.

     "What? I doubt that, Duo." Trowa blinked at Duo and shrugged when the violet eyed boy looked his way. "That's silly. There is no magic, you know?" Seeing that the braided boy didn't seem to be listening, as he'd gone back to looking through his card deck, Trowa turned to Quatre and elbowed his arm. "Tell him."

     "Yes, well, I did hear something like that from somewhere, it's just a legend, I think." the blonde said. Trowa raised his eyebrows and let it drop. He obviously wasn't getting anywhere. He felt he was surrounded by little kids, well, except for Heero, who had only come along to keep his friend company. That and the fact that Duo had gotten Heero a paid vacation and the Preventers office's secretary said he had the week off. Duo dragged him along and that was the end off all protests. Duo said it would be good for the perfect soldier to learn to play a game or two, to loosen up, and maybe have some fun. He 'Totally intended to drag him off to an arcade,' as the 'games in Japan are choice!', he'd said.

     He'd convinced Heero to join them in much the same way that Quatre had talked the taller brown haired boy into travelling to Japan with them as well. Trowa could use a vacation, too, Quatre had said and he'd noticed that the tourist's guide listed some nice beaches near Domino and a hot springs lay waiting just a little ways out of the city. Quatre had already called in the reservations. 

     Meiran had joked about dragging her husband off to the local mall to get him some new outfits or something, and Duo was interested in visiting the Museum for some reason that he had not disclosed to the rest of the group. It seemed that not all of this next week would be set aside for Dueling with little magic cards...

     - 


	2. All in the Cards 2 Darkness Descending

     Title: 'All in the Cards' (2/?)

     ch 2 'Darkness Descending Like Falling Rain'

     By: Dark Hilde, 

     gundam_deathscythe_hilde@yahoo.com 

     dark_hilde@yahoo.com

     Written: April 2, 2003.

     Has not been Betaed, please excuse any mistakes. 

     Can't type well lately due to broken finger.

     FicCatagory: Yaoi, GW/YuGiOh fusion/X-over thingy.

     Disclaimers: I Don't own Yugioh or GW. I Do own this story. 

     Every card used but not shown in the series is in my own deck.

     If you know better ones to write in then suggest them. I don't know all of them.

     I will not make up new cards, they have to really exist.

     Archive: Ask first. DHML is ok, and at my Etherealin_sanity site.

     Anyone who archived me before, just ask.

     Warnings: AU, Yaoi, some het, Lime later. May contain spoilers.

     Pairings/info/summary: 2x1, 4x3, 5+M, MarikxJou, See first chapter's disclaimers.

     NOTES: ---I am not going to be following the YGO series plot from this point on, 

     so anything matching the english plot soon to be aired in America on WB will be purely coincidential.-

     -I just wrote out an intricate summary for the 1st half so that much WILL be written.-

     ----No, TJK, I WON'T kill Anzu. YOU go write a deathfic for her! :P~~! ---

     **Thanks to people on MLs who reviewed, it's nice to know someone's reading and maybe likes it. Just makes a day that much brighter. 

     I am usually against asking for reviews, but even I need some feedback once in a while.

     All in the Cards 2/? 

     - Darkness Descending Like Falling Rain

     April 02, 2003

     The day of the Tournament. 

     In the darkened alley...

     It was decided that Marik and Bakura had then joined forces. Bakura's knowing smile and steady glare toward Marik told the young Rare Hunter that he had better be careful of the teen leaning against the wall before him. Standing tall and confidently staring down his new teammate, the youth was radiating a magical light. He knew too much, or so it seemed from his intimate knowledge of the seven 'Sennen' Millenial items, their potent abilities, and the dark powers of the Shadow Realm. Of course they would join forces, but only until Marik had acquired what he so desired. He would keep his promise and hand over the Millenial Rod, for if indeed he received the powers of the God cards, the rightful inheritance of the Paraoh, everything that should be HIS, then it's meager magics would be useless to him at such a date. The white haired boy could amuse himself all he wanted with the Sennen Ring and Golden Millennial Eye that he already possessed (though hid the latter well out of view), the Millenial Rod, his own sister's Touk, and even the Millenial Puzzle that 'Little Yugi' seemed to be so fond of, once Marik was through with it; for the magic that this other one would gain could never compare to the strength and power that he himself were about to possess. 

     Of course with there being seven items all together, not all of them would be so easy to get a hold of. The cunning Rare Hunter's Leader knew this fact because he had tried to hunt them down beforehand. But Marik had never agreed to find or acquire them all for the young man with the gleam in his eyes. He had merely promised enough to gain a temporary ally as, until he received his due power, he was still able to be defeated; although afterwords, Marik assumed he could easily dispose of this force if he would only wish it. The powers of the Gods and Paraoh are immense, beyond comparison. 

     Yet for now, Marik was only human.

     Right at the moment, the blond boy mused, he had more important things to think of. He had been speeding along on his motorcycle not moments before when the white haired teen had called him to stop. After their initial none-too-friendly greeting, and an exchange of mutual plans of strategy, they had came to an agreement; that a truce was in order. They did have a common enemy to start from. Using the Millenial Rod, Marik had seen through his slave's eyes a vision of blue eyes and a cocky grin, had felt the desperation at his very mention of the light haired boy's name to his new nemesis through the body of his unwilling mind slave, whereas when he mentioned the few others' names in the young Hikari's little sideshow, Yugi hadn't even flinched. What a perfect target, and a handsome one at that. With this new determination in mind, he had set his eyes on Jounouchi Katsuya, Little Yugi's best friend. Bakura had even informed him of a method to make that beautiful boy his willing mind slave. Oh, how sweet.

     With a grin as he climbed aboard his motorcycle once more, Marik recalled that he always gets what he desires...

     - At the Domino Hotel....

     The day of the tournament.

     Duo hopped out of the shower and began to dry his hair. He had another half an hour to get dressed and make it down for breakfast. Everyone else but Meiran and Wufei had already gotten up and made it down there as well. Heero had left him in the room so he could have a little privacy. He and Heero had been sharing a room, Meiran and Wufei another, and Quare and Trowa got the one down the hall.

     There'd been a problem in the middle of the night. Heero and Duo had gone to bed early. Duo was snoring away and Heero was asleep across from him. They heard a noise in the middle of the hallway. They figured it was because the hotel seemed to be unusually full this week. So many duelists had dropped by for the tournament that they were all staying at the same hotel. Some of them were noisier than the others though.

     Apparantly there was a girl in the next room over. She had made a bet with a guy and he lost his room to her. He made a ruckus, tried beating the door down. Everyone in the hall had a hissy fit, until the manager arrived. He straightened things out and sent the guy back to his room. The girl got a free room upstairs, as the manager seemed to like her. Plus he lost a bet to her too. Heero and Duo had heard all of this from the comfort of their beds. When things finally died down at around two in the morning, they both fell fast asleep once more. But Duo was cranky in the morning. He'd had to get up at five while everyone else did, but that didn't mean he actually had to remove his head from the pillow. He just slept there with his eyes open, until Heero tossed a shirt onto his face. That woke him up.

     Once his hair was braided and partially dried, he got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a gray tee with an anime character decal on the front and back. It was a vampire and it was from a cool new anime that had caught his attention. He forgot what it was called though he didn't care, he was going for the Undead look to suit his deck, a Shinigami's deck. He had a strategy for it too, but he wasn't about to tell anyone!

     Having made it down to breakfast, Duo had pancakes and eggs with strawberry preserves. Heero eyed it oddly as he ate his bran muffins. Wufei and Meiran decided to join them ten minutes later. They said they'd had a fight but had resolved their differences. Something about Meiran's comment made it humorous 'Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I like FAIRIES!' She'd said as they walked into the room. Wufei had just nodded his head and then told her to read the descriptions on the cards and learn how to use them properly. Apparantly he'd caught her trying to trade them off in the hallway...

     - Meanwhile, at the Domino City Aquarium's entrance...

     Jounouchi clapped his hands and hollered into the sky, raising some heads of passersby and causing a general facefault from all of his friends present. He was so enthusiastic because he'd just won his duel to get him into the finals! With the two locator cards he'd won from Meiko, the deep sea duelist, he'd finally gotten himself into the big leagues, once again. 'Wouldn't Yugi be proud?' Joey wondered, 'Hey, where is he anyway?' Jou looked around the groups of people that had gathered outside of the aquarium and didn't see his best friend anywhere. Oh well, he mused, he must be off dueling some hot shot for the locator cards. Everyone in the tournament needed to have six of them to get into the finals. That meant that for every new card you earned, someone else lost their chance to duel in the finals. Eveyone started out with only one locator card, and their required rare cards to duel. Of course, a person could duel without a locator card, but what was the point in someone dueling them if only for their rare card? Well, unless it was someone with talent, and something worth winning, Jou didn't want to mess with it. He would leave the small 'fish' to the small 'fish', he laughed. But with his new Legendary Fisherman card, he could really whoop some ass.

     "So, Jou, you made it to the finals, but what now?" Honda asked while placing a hand on his friend's shoulder to try and calm him down a bit.

     "I'm Going to KAIBA LAND!" Jou shouted with a fist in the air, the one holding his two new locator cards. 

     Solomon laughed. "Don't you mean Disney Land or something? Isn't that what most people say?"

     "No, I am serious. I mean I am going to kick Kaiba's ass, then rub his face in the mud like he did to me in Duelist Kingdom, and with cards like this I just won from Meiko, I will have an even better chance of finding a way to get past his nasty ass skyblue-eyed dragons!" 

     "Well, if you put it that way... but at least you have a lot of spirit, Jou." Anzu smiled as he put his cards away, making sure to move that damn parasite card that Weevil slipped in to the deck into his back pocket for safekeeping. He'd just stick it in his side deck for now. There was no point in having it pop up in the middle of a duel and mess things up again. At least he'd saved face when he made such a big production of drawing the damn thing during the duel in the Aquarium with Meiko, and fell from his pedestal with a little grace. He did win afterall. The thought brought another wide grin to his face. "Aw, Jou, you know we're always there for you! You can do it, but then, don't get too over confident, keep things in perspective. Kaiba is the champion, well, beside Yugi and even without his dragons, he could probably cream you." At Jou's flat eyed glare, Anzu held her hands up and added, "Well, you know we'll be rooting for you even if you have to shove your own foot in your mouth. What are friends for, eh?"

     "'Dat don't make me feel much better, Anzu." Jounouchi sighed. He'd fallen from his high and mighty feeling. Well, at least he had friends that cared enough to try and talk some sense into him. But this wasn't about sense. This was about revenge, and getting the one up on that snotty faced spoiled brat, Kaiba. Who was he to call him a dog of all things? He just liked to pick on people, the handsome devil. Yeah, so what if he was a genious and he had good looks, of that Seto Kaiba truly did, but that was no excuse to go around showing it off all the time! Jou was certain he could beat him and teach the bastard a lesson. And if he couldn't well, then at least he'd actually tried! Most people were too damn scared to even work up the balls to talk to the brown haried boy, and here Jou was, already used to throwing insults in his face. He knew he could hold his own, it was all a draw of the card in the end.

     "Don't you need to put all the locator cards together to find out where the finalists should meet? Wouldn't that be where Kaiba is?"

     "No. It's too early in the day. It's not even lunchtime yet, and I know for a fact this is gonna last long into the night. Call it a hunch. Anyway, Kaiba is gonna be at grand central, searching out the damn Egyptian God cards like he said. My reasoning is I can catch him while he's glaring at the monitors, challenge him in front of all'o his flunkies, then smear his face in the dirt that I walk on." Jou proclaimed as they started walking down the street toward the Kaiba Corp building. The crowds of various people outside the Aquarium began to filter out of the area as some duelists finished up a game. They passed by some people they knew from the high school and waved as they passed. Honda looked back at Jou, thinking.

     "You know, just because you have a score to settle doesn't mean you can just waltz in on him and demand he duel you. He's a busy guy." Honda pointed out. "Last time, he snuffed you because of the God card, what makes you think that the next time will be any different?"

     "If I am a dog like he says I am, I will get his attention. There's only so long you can sit there and tolerate a barking dog at your door before opening it to either kick him away, pacify'em or make him shut up. That's when I will bite! Yep, I am in character!" Jou stopped walking to block the sidewalk, he flexed his muscles and pretended to be a body builder, posing for imaginary cameras. "I will prevail! I will not let them get to me, all of their insults will fuel my fire, yes they will!"

     "Your reasoning is odd. I guess there's no changing your mind though." Solomon said. Jou waved him away and turned to keep walking down the street. The others followed, interested to see what else would develop as their friend hurried on to probably get his ass kicked once more. "What did you mean though, by 'all of their' insults? Who else are you speaking of?"

     'Uh, I said that?' Jou thought. 'Oh, yeah, the OTHER dog hater...' Jou rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Yugi's Grandpa. "I was also talkin' bout that guy, Otogi. He does the dog insults too. Remember?"

     Anzu nodded, "Of course we remember; Yugi almost lost his right to play Duel Monsters because of that!"-- *#1

     Jou smirked, "Yeah, well, Yug's still On Top and I will be too!" 

     "Of course you're going to be on top! Wait... but you're saying that about Seto Kaiba? Hmm..." Honda chimed in, stepping up behind Jou to look him in the eyes. The taller boy let it slide when his blond friend just looked his way with a blank expression. Honda supposed Jou didn't have a clue what he was attempting to joke about. It just wasn't as much fun when no one else understood his slightly peverted sense of humor. Unless Jou was going to have another delayed reaction as his brain finally registered exactly how he'd been insulted... Honda decided to walk backwords in front of his friend for a while and watch to see it sink in. Jou's face slowly turned red.

     "Waitaminute... HONDA!" Yep, that seemed to be the case. Honda laughed and ran ahead of the others, with Jou hot on his heels. 

     FootNote-*#1- I dunno if this is different in the Jap version but I am referencing from the English episodes here. Yugi Dueled Duke at his own game to save Joey, who lost a DM duel to Duke, from a week of enslavement as Duke's obediant pet dog. *Gawd I need to write something AU on this, heh. Too many Yaoi ideas. But it's already been done...* Yugi almost lost his title and right to play Duel Monsters, but someone told me it was different in the other version, something about the Puzzle. I dunno really.


	3. All in the Cards 3 Desperate Rush!

*please review*

     - Title: 'All in the Cards' (3/?)

     ch 3 'Desperate Rush!'

     By: Dark Hilde, 

     gundam_deathscythe_hilde@yahoo.com 

     dark_hilde@yahoo.com

     Written: April 3-13th, 2003.

     Has not been Betaed, please excuse any mistakes. 

     Can't type well lately due to broken finger.

     FicCatagory: Yaoi, GW/YuGiOh fusion/X-over thingy. 

     Mostly YGO first to establish storyline. Then GW.

     Disclaimers: I Don't own Yugioh or GW. I Do own this story. 

     Every card used but not shown in the series is in my own deck.

     If you know better ones to write in then suggest them. I don't know all of them.

     I will not make up new cards, they have to really exist.

     Archive: Ask first. DHML is ok, and at my Etherealin_sanity site.

     Anyone who archived me before, just ask.

     Warnings: AU, Yaoi, some het, Yaoi Lime/Lemon later. May contain spoilers.

     Pairings/info/summary: 2x1, 4x3, 5+MC, JouxSeto, MarikxJou, See first chapter's disclaimers.

     THIS chapter pairings: Implied: 4x3 and SK+YY, YB+MK.

     Notes after chapter's ending.

     All in the Cards 3/? 

     -Desperate Rush!

     "Kaiba, we can't wait any longer, where did they say they located my friend?" Yami Yugi growled out at the taller boy who stood beside him in the middle of the alley behind the mall. They had just completed a duel with two Rare Hunters, whom had quickly, after beind defeated by Kaiba's awesome Obelisk God Card, ran back to whatever hole they had crawled out of that morning. Kaiba turned to stare down the Pharaoh reincarnated; no one EVER talked to him like that! Yami stepped forward, grabbed the neck of Kaiba's trenchcoat, then forcefully pulled the boy down to face him at his level. They were then nose to nose. "Where are they!" The slant eyed boy glared for all he was worth into the unrelenting eyes of his much taller, stronger adversary.

     "The Aquarium. Now. Let go." Seto sniffed and shoved the Yami away from him. He smoothed out the fabric of his trenchcoat with his right hand. He didn't like how it felt to be grabbed by him, didn't like it at all. The other boy was being too dominant with him. Kaiba liked being in charge of the situation, and Yami had just knocked him out of his rhythm. No one besides his little brother had ever dared to try such a stunt. Amusing though it was to see a hint of desperation in Yami's eyes, Seto felt like decking the little bastard but figured that would only start a fist fight when there were more important things to worry about, like that idiot Mutt and his gang of friends. Someone WAS out to kill them, or something to that degree. By the way that the tri-colored haired boy had been treating him, someone had better be out to kill them, only then would this idiotic rush to save them be worth while.

     Yami's dark, slanted eyes grew wide as he realized, from Yugi's memory of the layout of the city, exactly where the Aquarium stood from their current location. It really wasn't too far away! He took off running, shoving the taller boy aside so he could pass, to Kaiba's mild surprise, he'd been shoved hard enough for his back to connect with the brick wall behind him. The brown haired boy followed him closely, watching Yami's thin arms fly from side to side as he had hurredly ran ahead of him. He was still wearing the Dueling Disc on his left arm. It made his thin but muscular limbs look small and girlish, Kaiba mused. Everything about the young boy was odd, especially when he was in his Yami, or 'Darkness' form. He seemed then to be more knowledgeable, more dangerous, lethal even. Kaiba liked this much more darker and daring form of his favorite rival.

     When in his Yami form, Yugi seemed much taller; somehow this effect was multiplied by his shiny leather clothing's ability to cling in just the right places to show off more of his figure than was nesscessary. Normally, Yugi wore baggy clothing that was too long for him. It looked as if his growth had been stunted, maybe like he was a child in an adult's outfit. Yugi remained ever petite and pale- much shorter than average- which made him appear to be weak. Yet with Yami this was not the case. How deceitful, the blue eyed boy thought. 

     Added to that, he spoke like a true head of authority, his voice deep and commanding as the Paraoh himself, rather than the mild, uncertain way that little Yugi, a mere modern day and rather shy teenager, usually sounded. This, and the fact that his 'bad-ass' factor had, at the transformation from Yugi to Yami, jumped through the proverbial roof. (In Kaiba's own opinion, which he rarely ever shared with anyone and certainly wouldn't tell the young Paraoh, of course.) His expression was always serious when Yami came into control, his strength could be seen easily, especially when his eyes became so dangerous to behold. They were no longer the eyes of an innocent child. They had seen far too much blood and magic for innocence to weed its way through the depths of their gaze. 

     Though Kaiba had, through Isis Ishtar's Millenial Touk, seen through the eyes of an Egyptian Priest (Himself, or so he had been informed by Isis, as he had existed in another life time... He still adamantly refused to believe that little tidbit...) to behold the Paraoh, as Yami had once been many years before, he still wondered what Yami was truly like, Today. The boy running ahead of him had a way of keeping his secrets to himself. Perhaps even he didn't know the whole truth about himself, if the rumors amongst the Mutt and his friends proved true. Amnesia is a cruel thing.

     They ran along for a while, Yami in the lead, breathless but still determined, until they reached a turn in the road where they spun the corner too fast. They didn't look where they were going, as people who are running very fast and thinking very slow often do, and ended up slamming into a short blonde boy who was knocked down to the pavement beneath the both of them. When Kaiba looked up, he noticed that the blonde was a duelist in the midst of battle! His opponent stood across the street not far from them, shock written across the other person's face as he stared past two holographic projections of a dragon and an elven woman to see his opponent knocked to the ground by Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou. 

     "Ow! Please, be more careful!" The blond boy said as they began to untangle their limbs and Kaiba finally regained his footing. Kaiba slipped his hands around Yami's torso, just beneath the shoulders, and lifted him off of the boy's back into a standing position. Once on his feet, Yami nodded his apology to the boy on the ground. After regaining his composure, and tossing a mild glare at his rival, he continued to run down the street with one goal in mind. He had to help his friends! 

     Kaiba gave the boy a hand up. He wasn't quite sure why he even bothered. The blonde smiled and turned back to his opponent, saying that they 'will finish this now.' There was a tall, brown haried boy with odd shaped bangs leaning against the wall near them, a look of concern on his shadowed face. The guy was looking from Kaiba, to Yugi, then to the blonde again. The blonde smiled, rubbed his scraped elbow, and told him that everything would be fine. He then drew a card from his deck, smiled even wider, and played his Little Swordsman card, said monster apparating before their very eyes as the duel continued. Kaiba quietly apologized for Yami's unfortunate incident then continued on his way after the idiot Paraoh.

     "What's gotten to them?" Quatre asked his lover. Trowa shrugged, saying they should just get on with their duel, as Quatre's opponent was fast becoming impatient. Whatever was going on, they were sure it was none of their business, really.

     -

     Kaiba Corp Building...

     "What? I don't believe you! You're covering for his lazy ass 'cuz he's so damn afraid of me!" Jounouchi shouted at the red haired secretary, who sat at a wide computer screen and popped another pink gum bubble from between her cherry colored lips. He grabbed the edge of her desk and shook it a bit to get her attention. She looked at him from the corner of her left eye while turning away to answer a ringing phone. "Kaiba Corp, how may I help you? Yes? Yes? No. That will be next week, sir. No, he's not in right now. I am sorry. You would have needed an appointment anyway. Uh huh, bai bai."

     "You're... ignoring me..." Jou hung his head, feeling defeated already. That wasn't even the worst part. He hadn't even lain eyes on that prissy-assed, holier-than-thou CEO of Kaiba Corp, hadn't even announced his challenge man to man (Other than what had already passed between them in the street earlier that morning.) and he'd only just stepped through the damn door! Kaiba COULD NOT be 'Out at the moment'! It was just unfair! "He's not here. I cannot fathom this."

     "Fathom what?" Came a small voice from behind him. Jou jumped when he recognized who it must be, Seto Kaiba's kid shrimp of a brother. The 'nicer' Kaiba kid. Yeah. Jou could definitly get an answer out of him! He turned on his heels and smiled at the little black haired boy named Mokuba. "So he is here!"

     "What do you mean?" Mokuba asked him, he walked forward to face him and looked up into his blue eyes. ---*#1.

     "You're here, you were with him, so 'dat means he's here and he's just CHICKEN. But wait, he's worse then a chicken; he's a damn duck, always ducking out of the way when I come at him like how 'e ran off this morning!" Jounouch noisily proclaimed. A few people who had been about to enter an elevator looked up at his overly loud proclamation of someone being a fowl, then shook their heads as the door opened for them. The secretary giggled and hung up the phone. "Mister Mokuba, sir, should I have him ejected?"

     "No, he's my friend. He can stay." Mokuba said in his little voice, with a kind smile her way. "Jounouchi. I really need you and your friends to stay right here for now, until my brother gets back here. It's an emergency really. There's a group of Rare Hunters after you all!"

     "Whatever do you mean?" Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Motou, asked the little boy. Mokuba motioned for them to walk with him. 

     "They're going to make you all their mindslaves so that they can get the God cards and Millenial Item, I think, from Yugi and my brother! Seto called me and told me if I see you to make you sta-" Jou grabbed the boy by the shoulder and shook him a bit.

     "WHAT? Oh god, Yug's in trouble!" Jounouchi said. He had the most desperate, wide eyed look on his face. Mokuba gasped at Jou's sudden actions.

     "Jou, calm down, we can deal with this!" Anzu said. At her comment, Jou let Mokuba go and tilted his head her way, much like a puppy would do when it didn't understand something. The boy grabbed his shoulder where Jou had probably bruised him, a hurt look on his face. His pleading eyes didn't get through to the blonde duelist though. "If Yugi's in trouble there must be something we can do." 

     "That's why you have to listen!" Mokuba continued, but Jou would have nothing of it. He glanced around then found the nearest exit, running like mad past a stone statue of a Crawling Dragon near the wide doors of the entryway. The others looked at each other, exchanging confused glances before they all headed out after him. Honda explained his thought on the matter as they ran, "It's all a trap. Jou knows they're after US to get to Yugi, and if he's out there alone, then he's the one in danger, not us. We have to find him and help him! Jou figured this out and I don't think he's too keen on wasting all his time just moping around about it! He's not one to sit back when he thinks he can DO something about the situation."

     "But what about my brother, he's with Yugi!" Mokuba reasoned.

     "That's better than being alone. But if we're out and about, that's what they want too! We're placing ourselves in danger too. Oh, you just can't win!" Anzu said as she wrapped her purse strap around her right hand, holding it tight against her yellow blouse. The bag had been bouncing against her leg at the rim of her skirt while she ran.

     Solomon huffed and puffed as he raced along beside the energetic kids. He was a bit old for this. "We have to find them. We should split up." He suggested. (DH: "And here he's supposed to be the voice of reason... going senile, old man... OH wait, I wrote this... *shuts up now*") "I'll follow Jou, Mokuba, you should come with me. Honda, Anzu, perhaps you should check the south side? Jou's heading north, I think that's where he last saw them." Honda nodded at Mr. Motou's suggestions, he knew the area better because he lived near there.

     "Yeah, and I have a cell phone, you can call me if you find him! Jou has the number." Anzu said while pausing a moment to check on a figure she'd seen at the end of the next turn. The dark haired person wasn't Yugi or Seto, so she kept running.

     "I have a phone too, I can call my brother again!" Mokuba said, his voice trailing off as he received a few angry glares.. He smacked himself on the forehead and brought the device out of his pocket as they ran along after Jounouchi, who slid his shoes on the pavement only to turn a corner quickly. There was no signal. "Oh, it's not working now!"

     "Then let's go our seperate ways and meet up at the Kaiba Corp building once we find him. if we don't find him, then they should have made it there on their own within an hour or so, you think?" Honda said. he didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Anzu's hand and led her down the next turn to the left. They were heading toward the Police and Fire Station, residential areas and the Pier and the warehouses. Mokuba and Solomon continued down the road, turned the corner that Jou turned, and saw him eagerly awaiting a red light at a cross walk, cursing up a storm at the injustice of traffic regulations. He was heading in the general direction of the Domino marketplace, a popular dueling ground for Duelists to gather, in this area. They came to a stop beside him, both leaning against a lamp post and breathing hard. Jou was tired as well, but he didn't seem to notice. He kept cursing and telling himself that his best friend was in major trouble. 

     After all that Yugi had done for him, he couldn't just wait around and leave him to the mercy of a whole army of Rare Hunters out for blood! He knew how the scoundrels acted, having had a run in with them on the day of his younger sister Shizuka's eye surgery, just the afternoon before this. He'd gotten the shit beaten out of him, even after he lost the duel, then surrendered and agreed to give in to their demands. They were ruthless, merciless fvcks. Little Yugi wouldn't last a minute against them in a REAL, blood shed and broken bones duel, even with that smart-assed show-off Kaiba there, they'd definitly outnumber them, break an arm or two... or worse... and steal his rarest card... What was that Mokuba had said?

     A God card? Yugi and Kaiba each had a God card? Well, a God card wouldn't stop a fist from hitting a face, that was for damn certain. 

     Shit. Now they'd really be after them. He had to hurry! He couldn't let even Kaiba fall to a fate such as that! "Change light, change, already!"

     But he knew the Rare Hunters, nasty as they were, still followed a code of conduct. They had to win whatever they wanted in a Duel, then they were free to smear your blood on the street. It had something to do with ancient Magic, and the possession being transferred from one master to another through dueling and defeat. Jou wondered if Yugi had caught on to this aspect of the game yet. Perhaps the Duel that morning against the Hunter with the rare Exodia Deck had given the young dueling champion a clue. Whoever the hell this Marik was, the asshole had a strict rule book he'd set his goonies out to follow. Jounouchi didn't doubt that they were allowed to kill their victims, or even worse, send the unfortunate souls to the infamous hell that is the Shadow Realm, a world of eternal darkness, should they succeed in a duel. 'Gods knew they had already caused enough damage just out of spite.' Jou thought. 'When I get my mits on those bastards, they're DEAD!'

     "Jounouchi, what are you doing here!? I thought you were dueling in the Tournament too? Did you lose already?" Sounded a familiar voice from behind the group at the crosswalk. Ryou Bakura walked up to Jou and smiled sweetly. He held his right elbow with his left hand, as if he'd been hit there, though there was no mark apparant, and glanced out at the moving traffic. Jou noted he also wore a Duelist's Disc on his right arm.

     "Hah! I never Lose! Bakura, man, I need your help. I gotta find Yugi!"

     "Why, is something wrong? Whatever's the matter?" The boy asked, his british accent falling through. He blinked at the forceful tone that Jounouchi had used towards him. He seemed pretty mild mannered and quiet, shy even, like little Yugi was most of the time. 

     "There's a group of Rare Hunters, very nasty people, out to hurt Yugi and we gotta help him! You haven't seen him around anywhere have you?" Jou asked, his eyes pleading with the white haired boy to give him some sort of positive answer. Ryou shook his head sadly and then ran his hand through his unruly hair. 

     "I could help you locate him. How about we split up. You and mister Motou take the East side by the park and Mokuba and I can check out the West roads near the schools. That way we can cover twice as much of the city at once." Ryou smiled at the black haired boy as he said this.

     "Are you ok with that, Jou, Mokuba?" Solomon asked. He'd regained his breath and was ready to move again, provided the traffic would finally let them cross the busy street. The two boys nodded and the crosswalk light snapped on as the signal light turned red. Jou ran across as soon as he could and Mr. Motou followed behind him. 

     Bakura took Mokuba's hand and led him down the crosswalk in the opposite direction. "We'll find your brother, don't worry." He told the boy, who nodded in response, eyes scanning the crowds in the distance. "We're supposed to meet back at the Kaiba Corp building, when we find him!" Nodding, Ryou turned his head to scan the clusters of people that were milling around a nearby coffee shop. As they walked along it seemed that the light around him had grown much darker. Ryou's Yami had come out to play once more. He sneered at his glazed over reflection in a mirror-like surface of a shop window. His spikey silvery hair was standing out on all ends, but not much worse than normal, if only a little wind were blowing it around. The shadows around his eyes had become darker and the slant to his gaze much more sharper. Mokuba had never seen his Yami, and probably didn't even know it existed, which was just perfect, in Bakura's opinion. The ancient spirit detected absolutely no suspicion from the young boy beside him.

     With a quick glance to be sure that no one was looking, and he was completely positive that no one was, Yami Bakura slammed his fist against the back of the little boy's head. Mokuba fell unconscious into Bakura's arms. He lifted his prize in both arms gently, for he wasn't that heavy at all, then carried him down a side street, down to a dead end at an apartment building, to a quiet place where they could be alone. He'd lain the boy down on the ground near a large closed dumpster which would obstruct any passing souls' view of what was about to transpire. Bakura grinned to himself as he held the Millenial Eye in the palm of his hand, feeling the weight of the Millenial Ring beneath his shirt as well, and slipping the blank soul card, which he had saved from Duelist Kingdom just for this purpose, out from his shirt pocket to lay it beside the boy on the ground. He would now have everything that he had wanted, and with Marik's help, it would happen sooner than he'd planned. Little did the infamous Tomb Robber know that Heero Yui had been watching his every move from inside one of the surrounding buildings...

     TBC

     FOOTNOTE: #1: Someone complained that Jou's eyes are brown. I heard they're blue, from a website, several fanfics, and the series in english. I dunno. I will look it up. I can always edit it later in a revision, but for now, I like Jou with blue eyes. And Kaiba with MossGreen or Brown hair. Not Peridot green, like in the Japanese version, ok? I am author, I have spoken...besides, we'll chalk it up to contact lenses, hairy dye, and bad-ass anime looks. Yeah... -Brown eyes in the Videogame, someone told me-

     --#2 Not much GW now, I have left that for the next chapter as I needed this one to develop some important plot, it will be like a scene change, with them interacting here and there. I am not sure yet. Wufei, Duo and Heero's up next...

     --#3 I thought I would ask around if anyone wanted to be a Duelist in this story to duel against Duo(Male or F.), Quatre (A guy...) or Wufei (M. or F., Female prefered...). I would just need a name and a character description, favorite element or color, and whatnot, replied offlist. If you know about the cards, then favorites can be incorporated into the storyline. (Provided they aren't limited in the series to main characters. I can tell you which these are.) First come first serve- Replies on DHML and FF.net will count as well. I already have 2, and need 3 more.

     --#4 I've just found out writing JouxSeto is hard, like writing 4x1. *falls over* I just NEVER see it around anywere that's why I am going to write it.


End file.
